The Time Comes
by Evilies
Summary: Después de la caída de Voldemort, la vida continuó para todos, arrastrando a Draco y Pansy a distintos caminos y personas, pero cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles el tiempo de estar juntos llega.
1. La despedida

_**Disclaimer:**_ Desde las profundidades de nuestra mente hemos vuelto con otra historia, sobre dos Slytherins que debieron terminar juntos. Los personajes le pertenecen a Jk Rowling.

¤°.¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸ o .¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸.°¤

**THE TIME COMES**

By

_The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte_

* * *

><p><em>Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo.<em>

_Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

_D.B.M.F._

***º*º*º**

_**La despedida.**_

El juicio había terminado.

La noticia de la inocencia de los Malfoy corrió por el mundo mágico como pólvora, aunque aquello no terminó con las habladurías, ni con el rechazo de la población.

Los Malfoy habían caído en desgracia, las familias sangre pura que aún sostenían su círculo, les habían dado la espalda. Los más allegados a ellos, habían tomado algunas medidas para protegerse como era el caso de los Parkinson, los cuales veían desde otro punto de vista las acciones de sus viejos conocidos, pero no era momento para demostrar que estaban de su lado, por lo cual habían llegado a una conclusión, que no solucionaba las cosas, pero que sí permitiría que la situación en el mundo mágico se asentara; se irían de Londres, pasarían una larga temporada viajando por algunos países de Europa y luego… quizás llegaría el tiempo de volver a casa.

Tal vez con el correr de la vida las cosas volvieran a dar otro giro, colocando a los Malfoy nuevamente en la cima.

La familia Malfoy había tomado el consejo de sus amigos, dejaban Londres, Malfoy Manor y toda su vida… no era algo que le causase felicidad, era todo lo contrario, pero no había marcha atrás.

—Supongo que éste es el adiós —susurró con el corazón oprimido.

Pronto se ocultaría el sol y él tomaría aquel traslador que lo llevaría lejos de ella.

—No debiste venir —dijo finalmente.

—Eso no importa ya —respondió en el mismo tono que él, buscando controlar sus emociones.

—Vete.

_«No debí traer tacones.»_

No entendía cómo eso era lo único que pasaba por su mente, se suponía que debía estar recitándole el discurso que tanto le había costado hacer. Lo cierto era que ya no importaba, era incapaz de decirlo de cualquier forma… además no era momento para actuar como una Hufflepuff, Draco la detestaría si lo hiciera.

Tenía que ser fuerte, confiar en que volverían a verse.

Se giró hacia él, alzado sus pies desenterrando las puntas de 10 cm del césped. Se permitió mirarlo fijamente por unos minutos, seguía estando increíblemente guapo a pesar de la pérdida de peso y de esas horribles manchas cafés bajo sus ojos.

Finalmente cuando terminó de grabar esa imagen en su memoria, dio un paso más, estando la distancia entre sus cuerpos, apoyó las manos en los hombros de él. Sus labios pintados exquisitamente de rojo cayeron sobre la pálida mejilla.

—No me olvides.

Fue todo lo que pudo decir, antes de desaparecer.

Draco cerró sus ojos, sintiendo un sabor amargo en su boca, aún podía sentir el beso que ella le había dado sobre su piel, su perfume cítrico aún inundaba su nariz.

Probablemente nunca lo diría en voz alta pero Pansy Parkinson, era alguien muy especial para él.

***º*º*º**

_**Continuará…**_

¿Reviews? ¿Si? ¿No? ¿Algo? ¿Avadas?

Esperamos que les guste y nos apoyen con esta historia cortita, serán capítulos pequeños. Nuestra idea es un capítulo por semana, pero si tiene buena aceptación serán dos.

Muchas gracias.

*** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)**

**(´¸.·*´¯`*»— — ****_The darkness princess & Lady Muerte_****.**


	2. El disfraz

**_Disclaimer:_** Desde las profundidades de nuestra mente hemos vuelto con otra historia, sobre dos Slytherins que debieron terminar juntos. Los personajes le pertenecen a Jk Rowling.

¤°.¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸ o .¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸.°¤

**THE TIME COMES**

By

_The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte_

* * *

><p><em>Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo.<em>

_Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

_D.B.M.F._

***º*º*º**

_**El disfraz.**_

Decirle adiós al hombre del cual había estado enamorada por años, había sido probablemente uno de los momentos más difíciles y dolorosos que había pasado.

Un año había transcurrido desde aquel día, ahora ambos tenían 19 años. El tiempo parecía haber pasado rápido, pero para ella había sido una absoluta tortura sin saber de él.

Cada semana sin falta escribía una carta para Draco, pero la lechuza siempre volvía después de unos días con el sobre, eso sólo indicaba que ellos se habían colocado un hechizo anti-rastreo.

Blaise y Theodore tampoco tenían noticias de él. Tal parecía que los Malfoy habían tomado muy en serio aquello de desaparecer.

Caminaba por la playa, sintiendo la arena húmeda meterse entre sus dedos. Las olas alcanzaban sus píes, era una sensación agradable, la distraía. Su cabello ondeaba con la brisa marina, logrando que ella tuviera que pasarse la mano por el rostro para retirarlo. Se sentó, abrazando sus piernas, observando el mar picado, estaba por comenzar una tormenta.

No tenía miedo, no tenía razón para sentirlo.

No, cuando en aquel instante la naturaleza pintaba todo de distintas tonalidades grises. Era hermoso poder ver aquel espectáculo que le recordaba tanto a los ojos de Draco, probablemente aquello no tenía mucho sentido, tal vez sí estaba comenzando a perder la cordura por la tristeza.

—No debería estar aquí —comentó un hombre avanzando hacia ella con una túnica del Ministerio francés.

—¿Y por qué no? —cuestionó irritada, alzando su barbilla con altanería.

—Eso que se ve ahí, no es una tormenta normal… viene con algo especial y nada agradable, dementores y a menos de que sepa hacer un _patronus,_ no veo el porqué pueda estar tan tranquila.

—¿Dementores?

—¿Al menos sabe lo que son?

—¡Claro que lo sé! —¿Por quién la tomaba? ¿Por una idiota? Bueno… eso era claro.

—Levántese —La tomó del codo, obligándola a enderezarse—, váyase a casa.

—¡Quíteme la mano de encima!, ¡¿cómo se atreve?! —rumió, mirándolo con ferviente enojo.

De pie pudo verlo mejor, le sacaba una cabeza de altura, tenía el cabello oscuro y los ojos grises. Su molestia creció al percatarse de eso, sus rasgos eran finos, no era un hombre común, su porte lo delataba como alguien de buena familia.

—Me atrevo porque puedo, debería agradecerlo, le estoy salvando la vida, se ve tan miserable que seguro permitiría que le succionen el alma —comentó con un gesto que parecía de lastima teñida de molestia—. ¡Largo de aquí!

—Idiota.

Pansy con toda la dignidad que tenía, se dio media vuelta y se alejó del lugar, aquel sujeto le había desagradado totalmente, haría llegar su queja al Ministerio. ¡Oh sí, la iban a escuchar!

Ella iba tan molesta que olvidó su pañoleta y nunca se dio cuenta, pero si tan sólo hubiese volteado, habría notado que aquel hombre tenía puesto un encantamiento _glamur,_ que había caído poco después, dejando ver su verdadera apariencia.

—Siempre te odie cuando estabas triste.

Y lo hacía porque no soportarla verla así, la prefería despreocupada, andando tras de él, buscando siempre su atención como niña pequeña, incluso enojada con su boca ligeramente torcida y su nariz arrugada, pero principalmente sonriendo.

Se puso de cuclillas tomando la pañoleta verde antes de que el aire de la tormenta se la llevara lejos. Sus ojos volvieron a la figura cada vez más pequeña de su amiga en la distancia, algún día se la devolvería.

***º*º*º**

**_Continuará…_**

¿Reviews? ¿Si? ¿No? ¿Algo? ¿Avadas?

Sobre la actualización, la vida sigue y Pansy no ha vuelto a ver a Draco, pero no todo es lo que parece, a veces sólo basta con que te detengas y observes más allá de ti. Si ella no hubiera estado tan sumida en su depresión, en sí misma, hubiera notado la presencia de Draco.

En otras cosas, hay dos grupos de esta pareja en Fb por si desean unirse a ellos. (Pansy & Draco-Slytherin Love y Por los que pensamos que Draco y Pansy debieron terminar juntos)

Por favor no dejen de apoyarnos con sus comentarios.

**Agradecemos especialmente a:**

Pauli Jean Malfoy, LiraNix, princessoftherock, alexita malfoy, The Lady Nott, Pau.

*** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)**

**(´¸.·*´¯`*»— — **_**The darkness princess & Lady Muerte**_**.**


	3. El otro

**_Disclaimer:_** Desde las profundidades de nuestra mente hemos vuelto con otra historia, sobre dos Slytherins que debieron terminar juntos. Los personajes le pertenecen a Jk Rowling.

¤°.¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸ o .¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸.°¤

**THE TIME COMES**

By

_The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte_

* * *

><p><em>Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo.<em>

_Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

_D.B.M.F._

***º*º*º**

_**El otro.**_

Los Parkinson hacía meses que había vuelto a Londres, Pansy había tomado algunos cursos en Francia e Italia para distraerse, habían sido sobre la moda mágica. Así que al volver a casa y con el peso que eso significaba a su corazón había decidido colocar una tienda de ropa en el Callejón Diagon.

Ahora competía con Madame Malkin y sus Túnicas para todas las ocasiones, aunque su línea era más moderna, fresca, con colores, pensada para brujas jóvenes.

—No, estás túnicas no van aquí… deben ir en la parte izquierda cerca del escaparate, para que se puedan ver desde la calle —dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Cecilie, una de las jóvenes que trabaja con ella asintió y se apresuró a corregir su error, no quería ser presa nuevamente del malhumor de su jefa.

El tintineo de una campana anunció la entrada de una persona. Pansy exhaló cansada, había estado muy estresada esos días, sacar adelante un negocio no era tarea fácil, había requerido la mayor parte de su tiempo en el día. Muchos estaban con la boca abierta, no pensaban que ella pudiera trabajar o saber hacer algo más que gastar dinero, pero en realidad ella veía el trabajo como algo terapéutico, no era sencillo estar en casa sin él. Además la moda era algo que ella conocía bien.

—Mary volveré más tarde.

Tomó su bolso de atrás del mostrador y caminó hacia la salida, había una cantidad modesta de posibles compradores en la tienda, observando sus modelos. Sonrió satisfecha.

—Disculpe.

Pansy se detuvo y ladeó su cara con altivez, encontrándose con un hombre atractivo. Su cabello castaño caía sobre sus ojos azules, llevaba barba de un día y tenía una sonrisa encantadora.

Hacía mucho tiempo no había visto un hombre así o tal vez era que no se había permitido verlos por Draco, pero habían pasado ya tres años, ¿qué esperanza podía quedarle? Él probablemente ya hubiese rehecho su vida, sin ella.

—Estoy buscando una prenda para regalar.

—Claro, enseguida lo atenderán. —Su mirada verde se paseó por el lugar buscando a alguna de sus intendentas.

—Tengo algo de prisa, podría ayudarme usted… sólo es un minuto.

Ella regresó su atención a él, normalmente no lo hubiera hecho pero esta sería una excepción.

—Está bien.

La sonrisa del caballero se ensanchó, dejando ver su dentadura blanca.

—¿Es para su novia, esposa…? —preguntó profesional, aunque en realidad era por mera curiosidad.

—No, no… tengo dos hermanas , están de cumpleaños, son gemelas.

—Oh, ya entiendo —afirmó—. Tengo unas amigas gemelas, así que creo que sé que puede gustarles.

Pansy lo hizo recorrer casi toda la tienda, mostrándole colores, estilos… si, tal vez se había aprovechado de la situación, podía haber cerrado la venta en 5 minutos, pero había preferido tener una charla corta con Jack Ford.

—Gracias por tu ayuda.

Ella esbozó una suave sonrisa, mientras le entregaba sus paquetes.

Jack avanzó hacia la salida, pero volvió sobre sus pies. —¿Te gustaría salir a cenar una de estas noches?

—Tal vez.

Quizás era hora de abrir de nuevo el corazón.

***º*º*º**

_**Continuará…**_

¿Reviews? ¿Si? ¿No? ¿Algo? ¿Avadas?

Sobre la actualización, el tiempo ha pasado y Pansy retomó su vida, volvió a Londres a pesar de lo que eso significaba y cuando menos lo esperó, otra persona apareció en su vida. Tranquilas no quieran matarnos, esto es y será Dransy sí o sí. ¿Dónde esta Draco? Bueno tendrán que esperar para saberlo, recuerden que esto apenas esta comenzando.

En otras cosas, hay dos grupos de esta pareja en Fb por si desean unirse a ellos. (Pansy & Draco-Slytherin Love y Por los que pensamos que Draco y Pansy debieron terminar juntos)

Por favor no dejen de apoyarnos con sus comentarios.

**Agradecemos especialmente a:**

Tania, Pauli Jean Malfoy, princessoftherock y Anyel PotterGranger.

*** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)**

**(´¸.·*´¯`*»— — ****_The darkness princess & Lady Muerte_****.**


	4. El recuerdo

**_Disclaimer:_** Desde las profundidades de nuestra mente hemos vuelto con otra historia, sobre dos Slytherins que debieron terminar juntos. Los personajes le pertenecen a Jk Rowling.

¤°.¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸ o .¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸.°¤

**THE TIME COMES**

By

_The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte_

* * *

><p><em>Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo.<em>

_Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

_D.B.M.F._

***º*º*º**

_**El recuerdo.**_

_Draco y Pansy caminaban por el castillo rumbo a Slytherin, eran principios del sexto año en Hogwarts. _

_Pansy podía ser para muchos una chica superficial, con poco cerebro, pero lo cierto es que le gustaba que creyeran eso, a veces resultaba interesante cuando se daban cuenta que no era así, que en verdad le hacia honor a ser de la Casa de las serpientes. _

_Para ella no había pasado desapercibido el cambio que él había tenido desde que su padre había sido llevado a Azkaban, después había estado su extraño comportamiento durante el verano y ahora la forma en que hablaba sobre el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y sus seguidores, no era ingenua, él estaba involucrado con ellos como lo había estado Lucius y eso le preocupaba, no quería que él también terminara siendo encerrado o algo peor. _

—_Si vas a estar así de callada hubiese preferido venir con Crabbe o Goyle. _

—_Sólo estaba pensando._

_Él arqueó una ceja divertido. —¿En serio?_

—_Tonto —murmuró con los labios apretados._

_Draco la tomó de la cintura pegándola al muro, ella jadeó con sorpresa._

—_¿En qué pensabas?_

—_En ti —susurró, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba ante de la cercanía de él._

—_Lo supuse —contestó con una sonrisa ladeada. Se inclinó respirando su aroma, sus manos fueron a la corbata de la chica, aflojándola. Sus dedos fueron rápidos, desataron los primeros botones de su camisa hasta el punto donde el sostén rosado se dejaba ver. Rozó con suavidad su piel cremosa llegando hasta su clavícula, sus labios cayeron sobre el punto donde sentía su pulso. _

_Ella contuvo el aliento, sus ojos se cerraron mientras su cuerpo se estremecía. _

_Era tan injusto que él pudiera derretirla con tan poco._

—_Te odio._

_Malfoy dejó que su cuerpo se recargara contra el de ella. Al escucharla refunfuñar, sonrió contra su piel. _

—_Todo sería más fácil si no quisieras poner palabras entre nosotros._

—_Eso Draco, sería aceptar que jugaras conmigo —mencionó con amargura._

—_No sería así, los dos nos divertiríamos. _

_«Yo no sólo quiero divertirme contigo.»_

_Sus labios se jalaron en una sonrisa vacía. —Quiero más, Draco —musitó._

—_Yo no. —Y no lo deseaba, porque no quería perderse la oportunidad de estar con otras personas, tan sólo tenían 16 años, no deseaba someterse a un compromiso, ya tendría tiempo para eso… pero ahora, no quería eso, ni siquiera con ella, que era a la chica a la que consideraba más importante y allegada a él. De cualquier forma debía concentrarse en lo que el Señor tenebroso le había ordenado, esa era su prioridad o… en lugar de ser premiado, moriría junto con sus padres. _

—_Entonces no hay nada más que decir —intentó separarse, pero el peso de él no se lo permitió._

—_Algún día cederás._

—_¿Algún día querrás más?_

—_Ves… otra vez lo estás haciendo, ¿por qué no pensar en el ahora y aquí?, ¿por qué quieres complicar todo?_

_Él se apartó molesto, alejándose por el pasillo, llevándose su calor._

_Pansy se quedó ahí, extrañando la sensación de su cuerpo. Dejó que su cabeza tocara la pared y sus parpados cayeron ocultando sus ojos humedecidos._

—_Porque te quiero. _

_Ya no la escucha y de cualquier manera, él no quería oírlo. _

***º*º*º**

_**Continuará…**_

¿Reviews? ¿Si? ¿No? ¿Algo? ¿Avadas?

Sobre la actualización, es un momento en la historia de Draco y Pansy, importante para la trama. Iremos colocando a lo largo del fic escenas del pasado, que marcaron la vida de los dos.

En otras cosas, hay dos grupos de esta pareja en Fb por si desean unirse a ellos. (Pansy & Draco-Slytherin Love y Por los que pensamos que Draco y Pansy debieron terminar juntos)

Por favor no dejen de apoyarnos con sus comentarios.

**Agradecemos especialmente a:**

Pauli Jean Malfoy, Guest, The Lady Nott y Pauni.

*** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)**

**(´¸.·*´¯`*»— — ****_The darkness princess & Lady Muerte_****.**


	5. El reencuentro

**_Disclaimer:_** Desde las profundidades de nuestra mente hemos vuelto con otra historia, sobre dos Slytherins que debieron terminar juntos. Los personajes le pertenecen a Jk Rowling.

¤°.¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸ o .¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸.°¤

**THE TIME COMES**

By

_The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte_

* * *

><p><em>Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo.<em>

_Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

_D.B.M.F._

***º*º*º**

_**El reencuentro. **_

Día con día más gente estaba dándole la oportunidad a la tienda de Pansy, por lo cual sus ventas habían mejorado notoriamente. Incluso ahora se encontraba pensando en una extensión para Hogsmeade, después de todo, ahí era dónde podía tener mejor resultados cuando las alumnas de Hogwarts tuvieran sus paseos por el pueblo. Era sin duda un mercado para explotar.

Colgó unas túnicas y el resplandor de la pulsera que llevaba la hizo sonreír, había sido un regalo de Jack. Salir con él había sido como una bocanada de aire fresco y la verdad es que estaba muy bien a su lado, se sentía querida como hace mucho tiempo no le sucedía.

La puerta se abrió, dejando entrar la brisa de la lluvia que movió sus cabellos oscuros. Tenía que realizarse un corte, tal vez volver a tenerlo arriba de los hombros a la altura de su mentón como en Hogwarts, aunque ya no era más una colegiala, ahora tenía 24 años.

El tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido.

Se cumplían 6 años desde la partida de los Malfoy.

Draco Maloy su herida más querida. Sí, seguía pensando en él, a pesar de todo y de todos.

Sonrió con melancolía.

_«Si nos viéramos ahora, ¿te reconocería?»._

¡Que absurdo seguir pensando en eso!

Dejó escapar un largo y doloroso suspiro.

Draco se había ido, la había olvidado.

Respiró profundamente, mandando al fondo de su ser esas emociones. Fue al mostrador para tomar un par de túnicas, cuando se percató que había alguien en la puerta.

El alma se le fue a los pies y el corazón se le estrujo al reconocerlo.

—Pansy.

Se quedó congelada, sin aliento, conmocionada... incapaz de creer que él estaba ahí.

—No irás a desmayarte —comentó arrastrando las palabras—, no es el recibimiento que espero.

Era real, era _él_.

Los años no habían hecho más que beneficiarlo, probablemente estaba más guapo que nunca, con su cabello rubio platinado, elegantemente acomodado, su facciones se habían vuelto más angulares, su cuerpo no era el del chico que se había ido, era el de un hombre que había embarnecido.

Draco le dedicó una sonrisa perfecta.

Mary y Cecilie se miraron sin comprender la actitud de su jefa ante aquel atractivo extraño, parecía una flor que estaba a punto de deshojarse.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó una de ellas.

—Sí. —Logró articular, pero Draco sabía que no era así.

Pansy se enderezó y su semblante turbado se fue recomponiendo, dejando ver una expresión dura.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—He vuelto.

Había regresado y él muy cretino se presentaba como si nada, como si siguieran siendo amigos, como si no la hubiese olvidado.

—Bien —dijo con amargura, se giró sin poder tolerar mirarlo por más tiempo.

—Vamos a cenar.

—No.

Él soltó una risa oscura, pareciera que encontrará divertida aquella situación. —Pansy, deja ya tu actitud infantil.

—Draco 6 años pasaron y ni una maldita palabra supe de ti, no esperes volver y encontrar las cosas igual. Vete.

Malfoy perdió toda alegría, sus ojos miraron la tensa figura de Pansy dándole la espalda.

Él sabía que las cosas habían cambiado, pero no esperaba que _ella_, lo rechazaría al volver.

Dolido, dio vuelta y sus pasos resonaron por la tienda. Abrió la puerta y se quedó un momento ahí.

—No te olvide.

Sus palabras se confundieron con el sonido de la lluvia.

***º*º*º**

_**Continuará…**_

¿Reviews? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¿Algo? ¿Avadas?

Sobre la actualización, por fin llegó el momento de la reaparición de Draco y Pansy no lo tomó tan bien. ¿Qué pasará?

En otras cosas, hay dos grupos de esta pareja en Fb por si desean unirse a ellos. (Pansy & Draco-Slytherin Love y Por los que pensamos que Draco y Pansy debieron terminar juntos)

Por favor dejen su comentario, en verdad nos gustaría leer lo qué piensan de la historia.

Muchas gracias.

**Agradecemos especialmente a:**

Pauli Jean Malfoy, princessoftherock, aurosaqui y Pauni.

*** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)**

**(´¸.·*´¯`*»— — ****_The darkness princess & Lady Muerte_****.**


	6. La sombra

_**Disclaimer:**_ Desde las profundidades de nuestra mente hemos vuelto con otra historia, sobre dos Slytherins que debieron terminar juntos. Los personajes le pertenecen a Jk Rowling.

¤°.¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸ o .¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸.°¤

**THE TIME COMES**

By

_The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte_

* * *

><p><em>Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo.<em>

_Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

_D.B.M.F._

*****º*º*º****

_**La sombra.**_

Tras la ocasión en que había visto a Pansy en la playa disfrazado con un encantamiento, había logrado hacerse presente en más ocasiones, no muy frecuentes, pero siempre procuraba saber dónde estaba ella y cómo se encontraba.

La había visto en Italia, sus miradas se toparon apenas unos segundos a la entrada de un hotel, pero de inmediato se había dado cuenta que ella había vuelto a sonreír, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, había encontrado algo con lo cual apasionarse.

Sabía que Pansy podía ser odiosa, irritante, caprichuda, molesta… pero era más que eso, siempre había sido fiel con él, nunca lo había abandonado, incluso en los peores momentos había deseado estar con él. Era su compañera, su amiga, su confidente, habían compartido unos besos, unas caricias, pero no una cama… se había negado a ser su amante, pero él nunca había dejado de desearla.

Era complicado y sencillo a la vez.

La siguiente vez, ella había terminado de estudiar.

¿Quién lo diría?

La fiesta que su familia dio en su honor, sería la que le harían a una princesa y ella había sido educada como una.

Lucía un hermoso vestido verde de corte sirena que se pegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel. Necesitaría estar ciego para no admitir que estaba bellísima y ella lo sabía, actuaba como una diva, desairando a los hombres con su mirada.

Esa noche como nunca deseó haberla dejado darle un nombre a lo que tenían, quizás entonces él hubiese podido reclamarla como suya, pero no era el caso.

Tal vez se había equivocado.

Una nueva ocasión para verla surgió cuando ella ya se encontraba en Londres, jamás la vio como una empresaria, pero al parecer sabía lo que hacía.

Le había callado la boca a muchos. Pansy era capaz de muchas cosas –buenas y malas−, si se lo proponía.

Se detuvo frente al escaparate observándola moverse de un lado a otro, dando órdenes.

Tenía tanta energía.

Su tristeza se había ido desvaneciendo.

Esa era la chica que él recordaba.

Volvió a verla en un restaurante mientras cenaba con Theodore y Blaise, él estaba en una esquina pasando desapercibido observando todo, deseando también estar ahí.

La risa de Pansy siempre lo había hecho reír, no era porque fuese espectacularmente graciosa, pero tenía algo que lo obligaba a acompañarla.

Tal vez había llegado el momento de volver, sus padres se lo habían mencionado, pero regresar significaba enfrentar todo aquello que había dejado atrás, ese pasado turbulento, sus equivocaciones... las personas, a _Pansy_.

¿En verdad estaba listo para eso?

***º*º*º**

**_Continuará…_**

¿Reviews? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¿Algo? ¿Avadas?

Sobre la actualización, ahora vemos una parte de cómo vivió esos años Draco, así que no olvido a Pansy, ni tampoco se alejó de ella demasiado, estuvo ahí, aunque ella no lo supiera.

En otras cosas, hay dos grupos de esta pareja en Fb por si desean unirse a ellos. (Pansy & Draco-Slytherin Love y Por los que pensamos que Draco y Pansy debieron terminar juntos)

Por favor no olviden comentar.

Muchas gracias.

**Agradecemos especialmente a:**

Pauli Jean Malfoy, aurosaqui y Pauni.

*** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)**

**(´¸.·*´¯`*»— — **_**The darkness princess & Lady Muerte**_**.**


	7. Los amigos

**_Disclaimer:_** Desde las profundidades de nuestra mente hemos vuelto con otra historia, sobre dos Slytherins que debieron terminar juntos. Los personajes le pertenecen a Jk Rowling.

¤°.¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸ o .¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸.°¤

**THE TIME COMES**

By

_The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte_

* * *

><p><em>Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo.<em>

_Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

_D.B.M.F._

***º*º*º**

_**Los amigos.**_

—Eres un maldito, debiste avisarnos que volverías —masculló Blaise con gusto, no había estado tan contento en mucho tiempo, había echado de menos a su amigo, a su hermano.

—¿Esta vez te quedarás? —inquirió Theo, alzando su ceja.

—Es una decisión tomada.

—Pansy estará feliz de verte —comentó Zabinni con una gran sonrisa—, se pondrá loca. Ella se hace la fuerte ahora con ese nuevo juguetito que se consiguió, pero seguro que no te ha olvidado.

Draco soltó un sonido parecido a un gruñido.

El no novio de Pansy, claro que sabía que existía, pero jamás le había dado importancia, ¿por qué hacerlo?

—No quiere verme.

—Esta molesta, no fue muy cortés de tu parte desaparecer así. Ella te escribió muchas cartas, quería tener comunicación contigo.

—Era necesario.

—¿Lo era? —cuestionó Theo, claramente en desacuerdo.

—Sólo dale regalos, seguro que eso la suaviza —mencionó Blaise con simpleza.

—Lo dudo, esta resentida —denegó Nott—, dale tiempo.

Malfoy no comentó nada, no quería seguir dándole vueltas a ese asunto. En su momento tendría la respuesta para arreglar sus asuntos con Pansy, simpre había sido así y aunque el tiempo hubiese pasado, cambiando su relación, aún seguía conociéndola.

—¿Y qué es lo que harás?

—Tenía un trabajo en el Ministerio francés, haré casi lo mismo para el Ministerio aquí —comentó con desinterés, era evidente que su mente estaba en otro lado.

—¿Y eso es?

—Desmemorizador.

—Vaya eso es tan… depresivo y malvado.

Draco entornó sus ojos. —Idiota… es temporal.

—Únete a nosotros en el despacho —propuso Nott, después de todo tenían el espacio y alguna vez habían hablado de abrirlo juntos, pero Draco había seguido otros caminos.

—Lo pensaré.

—Es mejor que ser un esclavo del Ministerio.

Lo fulminó con su mirada. —No has cambiado nada.

—Y tú tampoco, ¡que sorpresa, sigues igual de amargado! —manifestó Blaise con una mueca divertida.

Malfoy sonrió, se sentía bien volver a estar con sus amigos, pero había alguien más que le faltaba.

—¿Qué saben de… Goyle?

—Es como si hubiera desaparecido, nadie sabe sobre él… probablemente se fue de Londres.

—Nunca fue el mismo después de… —Blaise calló, no había necesidad de hablar de eso.

Draco sintió como un nudo se forma en su garganta y una sensación horrible se asentaba en su estómago.

Aún podía sentir el calor devastador del _fiendfyre_, ese era un recuerdo que lo atormentaba muy seguido, a veces cuando estaba despierto y otras tantas cuando no lo estaba. Crabbe jamás debió haberlo conjurado y él nunca debió haberse unido a Voldemort. Ambas cosas ya no tenían solución.

Él estaba vivo pero marcado.

Instintivamente se llevó una mano al brazo que contenía los restos de la marca tenebrosa.

A veces deseaba lanzarse a sí mismo un hechizo para olvidar y no volver a recordar los gritos, el miedo, la sangre, el dolor, la muerte.

Tom Ryddle los había arruinado, lo había matado en vida y sin embargo no estaba descansando en un frío mausoleo.

Seguir adelante era lo único que le quedaba.

***º*º*º**

_**Continuará…**_

¿Reviews? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¿Algo? ¿Avadas?

Sobre la actualización, es apenas una mirada a la relación que Draco, Blaise y Theodore. Todo sigue siendo sobre Draco y ahora sabemos lo que él estuvo haciendo esos años. ¿Será qué cambiará de trabajo? ¿Le borrará la memoria al novio de Pansy? ¿Cómo resolverá el enojo de Pansy?

En otras cosas, hay dos grupos de esta pareja en Fb por si desean unirse a ellos. (Pansy & Draco-Slytherin Love y Por los que pensamos que Draco y Pansy debieron terminar juntos)

Por favor no olviden comentar.

Muchas gracias.

**Agradecemos especialmente a:**

Pauli Jean Malfoy, aurosaqui, princessoftherock y Pauni.

*** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)**

**(´¸.·*´¯`*»— — ****_The darkness princess & Lady Muerte_****.**


	8. El dolor del corazón

_**Disclaimer:**_ Desde las profundidades de nuestra mente hemos vuelto con otra historia, sobre dos Slytherins que debieron terminar juntos. Los personajes le pertenecen a Jk Rowling.

¤°.¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸ o .¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸.°¤

**THE TIME COMES**

By

_The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte_

* * *

><p><em>Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo.<em>

_Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

_D.B.M.F._

***º*º*º**

_**El dolor del corazón.**_

Pansy estaba en bata, no había querido salir de su cuarto y todo se debía al regreso de Draco.

No podía creer que él estaba de regreso, ahí, en Londres.

Avanzó hasta el tocador, sacando del primer cajón un pequeño cofre, tomó la llave que se encontraba en su joyero y la giró en la cerradura.

Sus dedos se perdieron en la cantidad de cartas que estaban ahí, todas para él.

No era justo que ahora se apareciera como si nada.

Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

—Ama, el señor Ford está en la estancia, desea verla.

—Dile que estoy indispuesta.

—Belly le dirá eso, hará lo que su ama le pidió.

Pansy se limpió el rostro, no podía verlo ahora, antes tenía que ordenar lo que estaba sintiendo.

Volver a enterrar a Draco Malfoy.

No entendía cómo podía seguir sintiendo toda esa revolución por Draco, por él que no sentía lo mismo, que nunca lo había hecho.

Que tonta, que tonto corazón.

Desde el inicio había sido una estupidez quererlo, depender de él, porque cuando él se había ido sin mirar atrás, ella había sentido que se moría en vida, pero luego todo había pasado, volviéndose un dolor soportable, pero ahora… ahora ¿qué había?

Si él había vuelto, no quería decir que lo hubiera hecho por ella. Ella debía continuar su vida como lo había hecho desde que él se había alejado.

Era cierto que no podría estar por siempre enojada con él, en algún punto tendrían que encontrarse, hablar y esperaba que para ese momento, ella ya hubiese logrado blindarse contra él.

Era un buen plan, pero el amor no sabía de planes, no seguía ordenes, ni métodos.

Amor.

Draco siempre había odiado que ella le diera nombres a lo que sentía por él, a su relación y seguramente hubiese odiado escuchar esa palabra.

Tenía que dejar de pensar en él.

No más Draco.

—Es lo mejor.

¿Lo era?

No obtendría la respuesta hasta mucho tiempo después.

***º*º*º**

**_Continuará…_**

¿Reviews? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¿Algo? ¿Avadas?

Sobre la actualización, volvemos a lo que esta viviendo Pansy y su perspectiva de la situación, para ella no es fácil lidiar con el regreso de Draco, esperó tanto para que eso sucediera, que cuando pasó no fue lo que esperaba.

En otras cosas, hay dos grupos de esta pareja en Fb por si desean unirse a ellos. (Pansy & Draco-Slytherin Love y Por los que pensamos que Draco y Pansy debieron terminar juntos)

Por favor no olviden comentar.

Muchas gracias.

**Agradecemos especialmente a:**

Pauli Jean Malfoy, ravenclaw5416, princessoftherock y Pauni.

*** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)**

**(´¸.·*´¯`*»— — **_**The darkness princess & Lady Muerte**_**.**


	9. El beso

**_Disclaimer:_** Desde las profundidades de nuestra mente hemos vuelto con otra historia, sobre dos Slytherins que debieron terminar juntos. Los personajes le pertenecen a Jk Rowling.

¤°.¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸ o .¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸.°¤

**THE TIME COMES**

By

_The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte_

* * *

><p><em>Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo.<em>

_Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

_D.B.M.F._

***º*º*º**

_**El beso.**_

_1 de septiembre de 1994, los estudiantes iban camino a Hogwarts en el expresso. Draco estaba con sus inseparables guaruras Goyle y Crabbe, además de sus pocos —sino es que únicos— amigos, Blaise Zabinni y Theodore Nott._

_Theo se encontraba cómodamente sentado, ignorando su plática, aislado, leyendo un libro junto a la ventana empapada de lluvia, impidiendo la vista del exterior. _

—_¿Saben lo que ocurrirá en Hogwarts este año? Mi padre me lo ha contado… —Y así fue como se dispuso a charlar con sus amigos sobre el Torneo de los Tres Magos._

_Cansado de estar en su compartimiento después de eso, salió con Crabbe y Goyle para distraerse, y lo hizo pues tuvo la oportunidad de molestar a Potter y sus estúpidos amigos. Aquello había sido bastante gratificante y le había dejado una sonrisa. _

_Y mientras sus enormes y brutos amigos iban tras el carrito de comida. Él siguió andando por el vagón, notando a Pansy rodeada por sus amigas, las gemelas *Hestia y Flora, Daphne y Tracey. _

_Sus ojos plateados recorrieron la figura de la chica, había cambiado desde la última vez que la había visto a finales de julio. Ella había salido de viaje con sus padres y él también había disfrutado de unas semanas en Francia, donde había aprendido un par de cosas interesantes._

_Caminó hacia donde se encontraba y pronto el círculo de amigas notó su presencia. Él sonrió satisfecho, al saberse el causante de esas sonrisas tontas y caras rojas. Pansy clavó su mirada verde desafiante en él y su boca rosada se acurrucó en una conocida sonrisa, que le causó un calorcito en su interior, porque sabía que ese gesto era sólo para él. _

_Ella nunca le sonreía así a nadie más._

—_Chicas, las veo después —comentó, provocando los cuchicheos de sus amigas. Se adelantó hacia él con un movimiento cuidado y femenino. Odiaba compartir la atención de Draco, así que siempre que podía se quedaba a solas con él—. ¿Dónde está tú compartimiento?_

—_A la mitad del tren._

—_El mío es éste —indicó. Draco abrió la puerta para ella de forma caballerosa—. ¿Sabes lo del Torneo?_

—_Es noticia vieja._

—_Al menos no será un año monótono, será interesante conocer a los alumnos de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons… _

_Él no parecía muy interesado en hablar de eso con ella, tenía en mente algo más atrayente por hacer. Pansy estaba junto a la ventana, las luces tenues daban al ambiente un toque íntimo. Se acercó apreciando los pequeños cambios en el rostro de su amiga, sus ojos cayeron en los labios de ella mientras parloteaba, ajena e inocente de sus intenciones._

_Se acercó cauteloso sin llamar mucho atención, Pansy se giró hacia él, intrigada al notarlo tan cerca de ella._

—_¿Qué sucede? No has dicho una sola palabra —pronunció, tratando de enmascarar el cosquilleo en la base de su estómago, comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa. _

—_Porque no quiero hablar —contestó franco, restando la distancia que quedaba entre ellos. Pansy instintivamente se hizo hacia atrás, golpeando con su cuerpo la ventana. Parpadeó confundida, un furioso sonrojo se adueñó de su cara._

—_¿Qué estás haciendo?_

—_¿Te han besado?_

—_¿Q-qué? —exclamó de forma trémula, sintiendo como su corazón daba un vuelco en su pecho._

—_Me entendiste perfectamente —dijo, disfrutando del espectáculo que tenía frente a él. Nunca había logrado descolocarla y alterarla tanto como en ese momento y eso que aún no hacía nada en realidad. _

—_¡No! _

_Él tomó con agrado aquello, sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa ladina. —Mejor._

_Ella no tuvo tiempo ni de respirar cuando sintió como él asaltaba su boca, robándole aquel primer beso, dejándola completamente desarmada y atónita._

_Draco probó aquella boca tentadora, sintiendo su suavidad y su dulzura, experimentando una sensación completamente distinta a lo que había sentido en el pasado con aquella francesa. En aquel momento no le interesó pensar por qué había sido aquello y sin embargo sabía bien porqué la había escogido para besarla. _

_Sus manos serpentearon la cintura de ella, mientras la jalaba hacia él, notó su cuerpo delgado temblando, le pareció tan frágil que aflojó su agarre mientras aprovechaba el suspiro que ella había dejado escapar para colarse en la calidez de su perfecta boca. _

_¡Draco la estaba besando! _

_Pansy se sintió desfallecer, las piernas le flaquearon, pero él estaba ahí sosteniéndola, manteniéndola en ese mundo real, pero haciéndola sentirse entre las nubes. _

_Ella tardó en superar aquel momento de asombro y un poco más en responder, le costó hallar el ritmo, pero él fue bastante paciente._

_El primer beso difícilmente se olvida… y Pansy no lo había olvidado. _

_Y aunque para Draco no había sido el primero, lo recordaba con especial afecto. _

***º*º*º**

*****Son gemelas que aparecen en la película HP6 y pertenecen al Club de Slughorn.

_**Continuará…**_

¿Reviews? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¿Algo? ¿Avadas?

Sobre la actualización, aquí otro vistazo al pasado de Draco y Pansy, la verdad es que queríamos escribir este recuerdo y nos gusto mucho como quedó, ojala a ustedes también.

En otras cosas, hay dos grupos de esta pareja en Fb por si desean unirse a ellos. (Pansy & Draco-Slytherin Love y Por los que pensamos que Draco y Pansy debieron terminar juntos)

Por favor no olviden comentar.

Muchas gracias.

**Agradecemos especialmente a:**

Pauli Jean Malfoy, ravenclaw5416, princessoftherock y Pauni.

*** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)**

**(´¸.·*´¯`*»— — ****_The darkness princess & Lady Muerte_****.**


	10. La reacción

**_Disclaimer:_** Desde las profundidades de nuestra mente hemos vuelto con otra historia, sobre dos Slytherins que debieron terminar juntos. Los personajes le pertenecen a Jk Rowling.

¤°.¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸ o .¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸.°¤

**THE TIME COMES**

By

_The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte_

* * *

><p><em>Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo.<em>

_Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

_D.B.M.F._

*****º*º*º****

_**La reacción.**_

La población del mundo mágico tomó con sorpresa y recelo el regreso de la ancestral familia Malfoy. Los amigos que aún les quedaban los recibieron de buena manera, comprendiendo su situación. Ahora tenían un largo camino por recorrer si deseaban ganarse un lugar en la nueva situación social que había ido forjándose con el correr de los años.

De los llamados *"Sagrado veintiocho", apenas unos cuantos seguían tratándolos como lo que eran, una de las familias que habían conservado su línea de _sangre pura_. Lucius y Narcissa sabían que su hijo tenía la obligación de procrear un varón que siguiera su linaje y para eso tenía que encontrar una esposa entre las descendientes de aquellas familias o en su defecto unirse a una bruja sangre pura de otro país o una que lo fuera, aunque su árbol genealógico no se remontara a siglos pasados, ni fuese reconocido.

Draco arrugó con fuerza aquel artículo de _El Profeta_, dónde hablaban de su familia y su pasado. Con el estómago casi en la garganta, tiró aquel papel y avanzó por los pasillos de la tercera planta de Ministerio, notando como a su alrededor todos lo seguían con sus miradas, acusándolo, culpándolo, juzgándolo.

Estaba acostumbrado a tener la atención, pero esto no lo soportaba. Se abrió los primeros botones de su túnica, sintiéndose asfixiado. Se metió en el servicio de caballeros, topándose con otros hombres que de inmediato salieron, ahora era una paria… o quizás temían ser atacados por él, la segunda opción le agrada más que la primera, porque eso significaba poder aunque fuese obtenido por el miedo.

Recargó sus manos en el lavabo, tenía la cabeza baja, no se atrevía a ver su reflejo en el espejo.

La tensión era evidente a su paso por cualquier lugar, era obvio que en algún momento tratarían de atacarlo, de vengarse, de hacerle pagar por aquellos que habían muerto a manos de Voldemort y los mortifagos. Las personas no iban a entender lo que había sucedido, sólo querían culpables.

La puerta del baño se abrió, la persona que entró se quedó de pie en la entrada como si le hubiera lanzado un _petrificus._

Harry Potte miró al que había sido su némesis en el colegio, la sensación de deja vù se apoderó de él, ellos ya habían pasado por una escena similar. Sabía que él había vuelto y que toparse en algún momento sería algo muy normal ya que ambos trabajaban en el Ministerio, incluso en la calle podían haberse encontrado, pero la vida los había juntado en el baño. Vaya jugarreta.

Se aclaró la garganta y avanzó, notando el estado de Malfoy, era evidente que no estaba bien, había escuchado a varias personas quejarse de su presencia, no debía ser nada fácil para él haber regresado y encontrarse con aquel rechazo.

Una vez acabado su asunto, se acercó a los lavabos, Draco se enderezó reconociendo a aquel hombre. Sus ojos se encontraron a través del espejo y fue como si el tiempo no hubiese transcurrido.

La última vez que se habían visto había sido en aquel juicio, dónde Harry había testificado a su favor.

—Malfoy —saludó neutral Harry.

Draco tragó en seco, girando su rostro. —Potter.

Harry quiso decir algo, pero comprendió que tal vez sus palabras no serían bien recibidas. Así que sólo se dispuso a salir de ahí.

Malfoy escuchó la puerta cerrarse, instintivamente se llevó una mano a su torso, evocando aquel "Sectumsempra".

Sus labios tiraron en una sonrisa amarga.

Potter, San Potter… habían superado un encuentro entre ellos, sin insultos, ni duelos.

Las cosas cambiaban… si los papeles estuviesen invertidos, él probablemente no se hubiese aguantado para lanzarle una burla mordaz sobre su situación, pero no era el caso.

Se mojó el rostro y salió de aquel lugar, caminando con la cara en alto.

Un día la vida volvería a colocarlo en una posición favorable, pero hasta entonces, no permitiría que nadie lo pisoteara, ya había dejado que ocurriera una vez con Voldemort, y no pasaría de nuevo.

Era un Malfoy, no cualquier escoria.

***º*º*º**

*A principios de los años 30 publicaron de forma anónima en Gran Bretaña un "Directorio de Sangre Pura", que listaba los nombres de las veintiocho familias de sangre pura de verdad, según el juicio del autor anónimo del libro (aunque se cree que es Cantankerus Nott), con el fin de ayudar a esas familias a mantener la pureza de sus líneas de sangre. Los llamados "Sagrados Veintiocho" incluían las familias de: Abbott, Avery, Black, Bulstrode, Burke, Carrow, Crouch, Fawley, Flint, Gaunt, Greengrass, Lestrange, Longbottom, Macmillan, Malfoy, Nott, Ollivander, Parkinson, Prewett, Rosier, Rowle, Selwyn, Shacklebolt, Shafiq, Slughorn, Travers, Weasley, Yaxley. Información de eldiccionario.

**_Continuará…_**

¿Reviews? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¿Algo? ¿Avadas?

Sobre la actualización, la vida para Draco en Londres no es nada sencilla, tal vez había vuelto y el tiempo había pasado, pero hay cicatrices y dolores que permanecen.

En otras cosas, hay dos grupos de esta pareja en Fb por si desean unirse a ellos. (Pansy & Draco-Slytherin Love y Por los que pensamos que Draco y Pansy debieron terminar juntos)

Por favor no olviden comentar.

Muchas gracias.

**Agradecemos especialmente a:**

Pauli Jean Malfoy, ravenclaw5416, NenaSM y Pauni.

*** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)**

**(´¸.·*´¯`*»— — **_**The darkness princess & Lady Muerte**_**.**


	11. Celos

_**Disclaimer:**_ Desde las profundidades de nuestra mente hemos vuelto con otra historia, sobre dos Slytherins que debieron terminar juntos. Los personajes le pertenecen a Jk Rowling.

¤°.¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸ o .¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸.°¤

**THE TIME COMES**

By

_The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte_

* * *

><p><em>Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo.<em>

_Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

_D.B.M.F._

***º*º*º**

_**Celos.**_

Draco caminaba con Blaise por la transcurrida calle, tras haber pasado a Gringotts a sacar dinero de sus respectivas bóvedas. Iban rumbo a la tienda de Artículos de Calidad para Quidditch, a comprar el más rápido y nuevo modelo de escoba, habían decido hacer una competencia de vuelo como en los viejos tiempos.

Ajenos a eso, a unos metros de los dos amigos se encontraban Jack y Pansy, hablando animadamente mientras disfrutaban de un helado.

—Siento en verdad no haberte recibido estos días.

—No creo que tanto como yo —señaló haciéndole una caricia en su mejilla.

Pansy sonrió instintivamente, más que satisfecha con su respuesta. Él siempre la hacía sentir como lo más importante en su vida.

—Fueron apenas unos días y fue sólo por ese tonto resfriado —repuso hábilmente, con aquella mentira había tapado el hecho de que había estado en su casa, sufriendo por su eterno amor, aquel que había vuelto haciéndola feliz e infeliz por ello.

—Un resfriado no era un impedimento valido, pude haberte acompañado.

—¡Claro que no, me veía fatal!

—No puedo creer tal cosa, mentirosa.

Ella arrugó su nariz, fingiéndose indignada por el calificativo.

—Estoy seguro que con los ojos llorosos, la nariz roja y con pañuelos a tu alrededor, yo te hubiese encontrado hermosa —contrarrestó, tomándola por la cintura acercándola a él, mientras sus labios la besaban con una intensidad que escandalizo a algunos paseantes.

Pansy apenas atinó a alejar su helado de él, para impedir ensuciar su ropa, mientras su mano libre se hundía en sus mechones castaños. Amaba sus besos, eran dulces pero con la carga suficiente de pasión como para hacerla suspirar.

Blaise hizo una mueca al verla y de inmediato ladeó su cara para ver a su amigo, notando su cambio de ánimo. Sus ojos parecían dagas filosas que estaban listas para apuñalar a la pareja de tortolos y su expresión era definitivamente la de un frío asesino.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a saludar? —preguntó sólo por molestarlo.

Draco podía ser bueno para mantener a raya sus emociones ante cualquiera pero para él, que había pasado muchos años a su lado, era básicamente imposible. Nunca había entendido por qué esos dos no habían terminado juntos si a leguas se veía que estaban hechos a la medida.

—Idiota. —Avanzó con furia helada corriendo por sus venas, dirigiéndose al Callejón Knockturn, en lugar de su destino original y todo porque no deseaba pasar a su lado.

—Arregla de una buena vez las cosas con ella —aconsejó al alcanzarlo.

Malfoy soltó un gruñido. —Es ella la que no quiere hacerlo.

—Se más persuasivo y deja de comportarte como un crío resentido.

—No haré nada más.

Blaise rodó los ojos. —¿Esto es por qué ella está con ese, no?

—No me importa eso.

—¡Joder, Draco!

No iba a aceptar nada, él no estaba molesto porque Pansy tuviera un devaneo con un tipejo, ni porque estuviera protagonizando un vergonzoso espectáculo a mitad del Callejón, ni siquiera porque le estaba sonriendo a ese y luciera feliz.

No, él no estaba celoso… sólo quería a su amiga de vuelta.

*º*º*º

_**Continuará…**_

¿Reviews? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¿Algo? ¿Avadas?

Sobre la actualización, Draco se esta muriendo de celos xd, ¿qué hará al respecto?

En otras cosas, hay dos grupos de esta pareja en Fb por si desean unirse a ellos. (Pansy & Draco-Slytherin Love y Por los que pensamos que Draco y Pansy debieron terminar juntos)

Por favor no olviden comentar.

Muchas gracias.

**Agradecemos especialmente a:**

Pauli Jean Malfoy, Pauni, princessoftherock.

Yo misma: Muchas gracias por leer la historia, y sobre UVED estaremos actualizando pronto, perdón por la demora, estamos trabajando en el nuevo capítulo. Saludos.

*** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)**

**(´¸.·*´¯`*»— — ****_The darkness princess & Lady Muerte_****.**


	12. Oportunidad

**_Disclaimer:_** Desde las profundidades de nuestra mente hemos vuelto con otra historia, sobre dos Slytherins que debieron terminar juntos. Los personajes le pertenecen a Jk Rowling.

¤°.¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸ o .¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸.°¤

**THE TIME COMES**

By

_The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte_

* * *

><p><em>Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo.<em>

_Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

_D.B.M.F_

*º*º*º

_**Oportunidad.**_

Draco avanzaba por Malfoy Manor como cualquier otro día, después del trabajo. Estaba deseando una ducha caliente, necesitaba quitarse la peste del mundo _muggle_ donde había estado trabajando, después de un encuentro de aurores y magos oscuros. Varias personas a la redonda se habían percato de lo que había pasado. El Ministerio mando traer al equipo al que pertenecía para borrar e implantar recuerdos, esa tarea lo había dejado cansado y con nada de humor.

Se desabotonó su uniforme mientras su pie tocaba el primer peldaño de la imponente escalera alfombrada, justo entonces puso atención a las voces amortiguadas que provenían de otra habitación. Normalmente hubiese pasado de largo ese detalle, pero tampoco es cómo si su madre o su padre tuviese muchas visitas por esos días. Atraído por eso, se acercó al salón y antes de llegar a la puerta supo con claridad quiénes eran las que acompañaban a Narcissa.

Una sensación de ansiedad lo abordó, al tiempo que un hormigueo extraño aparecía en su estómago. Sabiendo que tenía una oportunidad de oro entre sus manos —y que no pensaba desperdiciar— entró en el lugar, dueño de sí, sabiendo que ahora todas las miradas estaban sobre él.

Sus labios se arrastraron en una sonrisa clásica, que siempre le quedaba bien.

—Buenas tardes, damas.

—Hijo, justo estábamos hablando de ti.

—¿En serio? —inquirió sin demasiado interés, sus ojos grises como la niebla se encontraban clavados en Pansy, con secreto placer disfruto de cada una de las pequeñas emociones que cruzaron el rostro de su amiga, antes de que ella lograra enmascararlas bajo su semblante sereno y arrogante.

Pansy supo el momento exacto en el que él apareció, sus pisadas seguras lo anunciaron y su cara se giró hacia él como si se tratará de una flor buscando el sol. No había tenido oportunidad de escudriñarlo en sus anteriores encuentros, con su mirada recorrió cada centímetro de su figura envestida en ese uniforme del Ministerio.

No supo por qué, pero la imagen de aquel hombre que la había echado de la playa alguna vez en Francia la atravesó.

Olvidó aquello tan rápido como llegó a su mente. Estaba nerviosa, emocionada… excitada. Ese hombre tenía el poder de volverla loca con su sola presencia, algo que sin duda la ponía en desventaja y eso la hacía rabiar, más dadas las circunstancias actuales por las que pasaba su "amistad".

—Sí, hablábamos de lo que has estado haciendo estos años.

—Ya veo —comentó simple—, espero que no hayan encontrado esos relatos aburridos.

—Oh no, para nada —señaló Celestine—. Pansy ha estado muy interesada en ese tema.

—Yo mismo la podría poner al tanto, después de todo…no hemos tenido la oportunidad de hablar apropiadamente.

—No veo por qué no, ustedes siempre fueron tan buenos amigos.

—Madre, no creo tener el tiempo necesario para hacerlo, será en otra ocasión, debo atender compromisos previos. —Se apuró a excusarse.

—Tonterías, claro que puedes —declaró su madre.

—Vamos Pansy. —Extendió su mano hacia ella, sabiéndose triunfante.

Pansy apretó sus dedos en su bolsa, sabía que esa visita no era buena idea, pero su madre había estado insistiéndole, hasta que finalmente la había acompañado y ahora pagaría por eso.

Se obligó a meter aire a sus pulmones y con una sonrisa forzada, mucho en realidad, aceptó el gesto caballeroso de Draco. En cuanto sus manos se tocaron supo que estaba en graves problemas.

Se retiraron después de unas palabras corteses, apenas salieron del salón, avanzando unos pasos por el pasillo y Pansy brincó lejos de él.

—¿A dónde huirás? —inquirió divertido.

—No tengo que huir, sólo…

—Ahora yo dirijo el juego Pansy —espetó suavemente, acercándose a ella con la calma de un depredador experimentado, que sabe que tiene a su presa justo donde la quiere.

Ella alzó su cara buscando mantenerse firme, ¿cómo si eso fuera posible?, ¡tenía las piernas hechas gelatina!

—No estoy jugando a nada.

—Sí lo estás… has estado evitándome, ignorándome y todo deliberadamente.

Soltó un pequeño bufido, que era más por nervios que cualquier otra cosa. —Eso no es un juego —añadió seca—, eso es porque tú…

—¿Yo qué? —Cerró la distancia entre los dos, colocando una mano en la pared que estaba detrás de ella.

Pansy comenzaba a sentirse acorralada y eso no le agradaba. —Esto es una idiotez, me voy…

—No —replicó posesivo, tomándola de la muñeca, pegándola de nuevo a la pared cubierta de un elegante papel tapiz verde intenso con un intrincado diseño.

—Draco.

—Eres una tonta.

Ella abrió su boca con disgusto, mientras su ceño se fruncía. —¿Ah sí? Pues tú eres un imbécil que piensa que puede volver después de años y que yo estaría esperando por él como una…

—Cállate, no tienes ni la maldita idea —interpeló enfurecido, antes de tomar aquellos labios carnosos que estaban curvados en una mueca de disgusto.

Pansy se quedó enmudecida por la acción, pero a la par se sintió extasiada. Aquella boca que le había arrebatado su primer beso, ahora demandaba de nuevo por su atención; ya no eran más dos adolescentes, se trataba de un hombre y una mujer, aquello estaba tomando otras dimensiones…

Él fue exigente, demandante… no le dio tregua, ni descanso y ella pronto se vio cautivada por esa intensidad llena de enojo, de deseo… porque claro que había eso, siempre había estado presente entre ellos dos… pero ella nunca lo había dejado avivarse, porque no deseaba convertirse en una zorrita más de la lista de Draco Malfoy. Aunque justo ahora mientras se derretía en medio de aquel tórrido beso, quiso perderse en ese fuego… en él y eso la asustó.

Tan pronto como Draco se apretó contra ella, haciéndola jadear, una pequeña parte de su cerebro se conectó, activada por pánico que iba creciendo en su interior, había perdido el control y no podía permitirse eso.

_«Jack.»_

Aquello no podía continuar y así cómo comenzó, ella se apartó —casi de forma arrebatadora—. En sus manos aún podía sentir la textura de aquel cabello rubio, con el que había estado jugando y su boca, estaba enrojecida por el trabajo al que había estado sometida, aún tenía todas esas sensaciones recorriéndola, estaba demasiado alterada… tenía que irse de ahí antes de cometer una locura y así lo hizo.

***º*º*º**

**_Continuará…_**

¿Reviews? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¿Algo? ¿Avadas?

Sobre la actualización, aquí un nuevo encuentro entre esos dos, tal vez deberíamos decir desencuentro xD, que trajo a la luz emociones y sentimientos, algunos enterrados y otros que apenas comienzan. ¿A dónde los llevará esto?

En otras cosas, hay dos grupos de esta pareja en Fb por si desean unirse a ellos. (Pansy & Draco-Slytherin Love y Por los que pensamos que Draco y Pansy debieron terminar juntos)

Por favor no olviden comentar.

Muchas gracias.

**Agradecemos especialmente a:**

Pauli Jean Malfoy, RaquelSOnce, ravenclaw5416, NenaSM.

missnothing: Hola, muchas gracias por leer la historia. Nos alegra que te guste la pareja, esperamos seguir contando con tus comentarios. Saludos.

*** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)**

**(´¸.·*´¯`*»— — **_**The darkness princess & Lady Muerte**_**.**


	13. La otra

_**Disclaimer:**_ Desde las profundidades de nuestra mente hemos vuelto con otra historia, sobre dos Slytherins que debieron terminar juntos. Los personajes le pertenecen a Jk Rowling.

¤°.¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸ o .¸¸.•´¯»«´¯•.¸¸.°¤

**THE TIME COMES**

By

_The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte_

* * *

><p><em>Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo.<em>

_Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

_D.B.M.F_

***º*º*º**

_**La otra.**_

A Pansy le había temblado hasta el alma después de semejante beso. ¡Merlín!, no podía negar lo que sentía, lo que él le provocaba… tan sólo estar cerca de él, en la misma habitación, a escasos metros, era razón para que su amor se liberara de su prisión, pero no debía ser… ¿a dónde terminaría si se dejará ir por esos sentimientos? Él seguía siendo Draco Malfoy, él que no la había elegido para ser su novia y por lo que veían sus ojos con gran furia y dolor, tampoco para ser su prometida y ni hablar de su esposa.

Ahí estaba él, frente a ella, paseando por el Callejón con Astoria Greengrass del brazo. Ni siquiera se lo vio venir, Daphne debería haberla puesto al tanto de esto… pero era su hermana la que estaba implicada.

Se sintió traicionada.

Apretó sus manos con fuerza, hervía de celos. Se sentía nuevamente como en Hogwarts y eso era estúpido, ella ya no era una niña… tal vez si seguía siendo berrinchuda, caprichosa y demás, pero no era ninguna tonta y no era el juguete de nadie… ni siquiera de él.

Sí Draco la había besado, era por mero antojo, por demostrar que aún tenía poder sobre ella, que ella seguía rindiéndose a él, a sus deseos, pero no… no dejaría que eso pasara de nuevo, si en el pasado no quiso convertirse en su pasatiempo, no lo haría ahora. Ella no iba a ser el secreto oscuro, ni la amante de nadie.

Sintiéndose observado, Malfoy alzó la vista topándose con Pansy, su cara crispada le causó un malestar inexplicable.

—¿Pasa algo? —inquirió Astoria con su voz suave, ladeando con elegancia su rostro hacia él, quien repentinamente se había quedado callado.

—No —dijo, pero si pasaba… y aunque quiso recomponerse no le fue posible hacerlo del todo. Las cosas iban de mal en peor con Pansy, no debía haberla besado, pero ¡joder!, no había podido evitarlo y estaría estúpido si negaba que le había sabido a gloria.

La deseaba, la quería en su cama y entre sus sábanas con él profundamente clavado en su interior, escuchándola rezar su nombre mientras se deshacía de placer bajo él.

Si ella no complicara todo, las cosas serían tan distintas entre ellos, pero no era él caso.

—Oh, es por Pansy, ustedes siguen siendo amigos, ¿no? —preguntó curiosa, después de darse cuenta hacia dónde apuntaba la mirada de él.

Draco regresó su atención a su acompañante. Astoria, era hermosa de una forma sutil y dulce, le agradaba su personalidad, se amoldaba bastante bien a la de él. En el colegio se habían tratado, pero no lo suficiente para el gusto de él… con ella nunca había tenido nada que ver y no por qué no lo deseara, sino porque sabía que ella era de esas chicas que eran difíciles y aunque le representaba un reto, la había dejado de lado, y después su vida se había vuelto un asco como para andar pensando en cortejar a alguien, pero ahora que sobre sus hombros recaía el seguir con el apellido Malfoy y levantarlo, sin duda había pensado en ella como una posible y futura esposa… así que tratarla más le había parecido lo correcto.

Odiaba la idea de casarse, él no era de esos sueños tontos y rosas de la familia feliz, pero tampoco iba a quedarse sólo, simplemente que postergaría el matrimonio para tiempo después cuando sintiera que había llegado el momento.

—Sí —pronunció seco. ¿Amigos? Ya no sabía si lo seguían siendo, era claro que para Pansy ya no lo era más, ¿y para él?

—Su tienda es fabulosa…

Pansy hizo acopio de toda su fuerza y con el corazón oprimido, avanzó hacia ellos, no tenía caso fingir que no los había visto, ellos después de todo ya se habían dado cuenta de su presencia. Elevó su mentón con arrogancia, una sonrisa fría y calculada bailó en sus labios rojos, sus pasos se llenaron de elegancia y altivez.

—Astoria, Draco… no esperaba verlos por aquí. —Su tono de voz fue más agudo de lo que deseó.

—Sólo estamos dando un paseo antes de la comida, es un gran día y queríamos aprovecharlo —comunicó Astoria, con un tono afable.

—Claro —repuso forzada—, ¿no sabía que estaban saliendo? —soltó sin rodeos, dejando caer su dura mirada en él.

Astoria rió, sin ocultar su alegría. —No es nada formal, como lo tuyo con Jack.

Draco se tensó, aquella platica no le gustaba nada… ignoró el reproche silencioso que Pansy le mandaba, pero cuando su relación con "Jack" se volvió el centro de atención, fue él quien la miró con rencor.

—Porque siguen juntos, ¿no?

—Sí.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevan? Si no estoy mal, ya son años… ¿están pensando en casarse?

_«¡¿Casarse?! ¡Pansy no puede casarse con ese tipo!»._

—¿Lo harás? —inquirió Draco, entrando de lleno en la coversación.

Pansy enarcó su ceja y le sonrió con el sabor de una dulce venganza. —Sí. —Y no era mentira, lo habían hablado… claro como cualquier pareja que lleva bastante tiempo saliendo, era el paso a seguir después de todo, aunque estaba claro que ella no había contado con que Draco Malfoy vendría a tambalear su mundo, pero ¿acaso evitaría su boda por él?

—¡¿En serio?! Debes estar emocionada.

—Astoria es mejor que partamos, tenemos una reservación esperando.

La chica se desconcertó por la rudeza de Draco, pero no puso queja.

—Fue bueno verte, nos vemos después… si pasas por la casa, hablaremos con calma —anunció con una sonrisa, antes de besar la mejilla de Pansy.

Malfoy deseó echar fuego por la boca. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando Pansy? ¿Casarse? ¿Y con ese? En verdad tenía el cerebro de una nuez.

—Pasaré a tu casa después —indicó Draco. No fue una pregunta, fue una aseveración.

—No sé si estaré —contestó al instante, aunque sabía que no tenía planes para ese día, pero no quería hacerle las cosas sencillas.

—Aún así iré —declaró, estaba dispuesto a esperarla si era necesario.

—Como quieras, _querido_ —masculló agria, se acercó a él sabiendo que tenía la ventaja y porque podía y quería. Sus labios cayeron en su mejilla, peligrosamente cerca de su boca.

Draco tuvo que armarse de valor, para no tomarla de la cintura y apretarla contra él. Era tan desquiciante que le provocaban unas malditas ganas de darle unas nalgadas. Lo estaba tentando… y lo iba a encontrar.

***º*º*º**

_**Continuará…**_

¿Reviews? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¿Algo? ¿Avadas?

Sobre la actualización, la situación se complica ahora con la llegada de Astoria a la trama, no podíamos dejar de colocarla xD. Hay un montón de tensión entre esos dos, ninguno esta contento con la pareja del otro. ¿Qué sucederá? ¿Draco de verdad irá a verla? ¿Pelearan?

En otras cosas, hay dos grupos de esta pareja en Fb por si desean unirse a ellos. (Pansy & Draco-Slytherin Love y Por los que pensamos que Draco y Pansy debieron terminar juntos)

Por favor no olviden comentar.

Muchas gracias.

**Agradecemos especialmente a:**

Pauli Jean Malfoy, RaquelSOnce.

NenaSM: Hola, mil gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer, en verdad apreciamos tus comentarios, nos emocionan. Si era necesario que tuvieran ese encuentro, las cosas van caminando aunque no lo parezca… llegara el momento en que estén juntos, esto es dransy o dransy xD. Esperamos te guste la actualización. Saludos.

Guest: Hola, muchísimas gracias de verdad por leer y comentar. Nos encantó tu review, si Draco activo sus poderes con Pansy, y vaya que por un momento las cosas entre ellos fluían, pero al final no fue muy efectivo y si tienes razón es la dueña de sus labios xD. Ojala te guste el nuevo capítulo. Saludos.

missnothing: Hola, muchas muchas muchas gracias por leer la historia. Aquí otro capítulo, esperamos te agrade. Saludos.

Pauni: Hola, en verdad miles de gracias por leer las actualizaciones, este par ya se dará cuenta de que deben estar juntos, pero todo es un proceso. Ojala te guste el nuevo capítulo. Saludos.

*** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)**

**(´¸.·*´¯`*»— — ****_The darkness princess & Lady Muerte_****.**


End file.
